


Alter Ego

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Prompt: Daryl/reader the reader is masquerading as a man and has joined the claimers. When Daryl finds out she offers to do anything he wants in order for him to keep her secret. He says it's not necessary and keeps it a secret anyway and soon he starts falling for her.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 48





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

There seems to be no end in sight to the road that you’re travelling along with Daryl, Joe, and the others. It’s been a good day and a half since you’ve gotten any sleep, and the lack of sleep is really beginning to take its toll on you now. But you can’t stop moving. Joe told each of you to keep on moving. It’s too risky for you to sleep with the others around, anyway. They still haven’t discovered that you’re the wolf in sheep’s clothing; a female among the males. You’re dreading their reactions if they find out, and you don’t even want to think about what they might do.

In fairness, you’ve disguised yourself well. You’ve gone by your father’s name so far, which you think is pretty clever. You’ve kept your hair wrapped up in a beanie, mud and dust constantly masks your face to conceal your feminine features, and you’ve stayed covered in chunky, baggy clothing. You’ve even put on a somewhat male voice, not too deep, because they’re all under the impression that you’re just a young boy. 

Daryl took you under his wing when you’d first joined the Claimers. He’s been so consistent with you, keeping watch over you, showing you how to use weapons – which you know how to use already, but you pretend you don’t know how to, just to stay in character – and he’s even promised to teach you how to use the crossbow one day.

You slip away to a nearby river to give your hair a quick wash. Sure, it’s the apocalypse, but matted hair isn’t a nice feeling, especially when it’s constantly under a beanie. You’d told the others that you’re “goin’ to take a leak” before you all trudge onward, and that you’ll be about five minutes, no longer. 

You whip your beanie off and free yourself from the oversized jacket that you’re fashioning. It honestly does get tiring to carry on your significantly smaller frame all the time, but you can’t risk the others finding out. You wade in the shallowest part of the river, and the sub-zero water begins to flood your boots. You don’t care much anymore. This is possibly the end of the world, so a little cold water won’t kill you. You inch your head nearer to the water, dipping the ends of your hair in first before allowing it all to flow free when your scalp makes contact with the stream. Emitting a shiver, you attempt to comb your fingers through the tangled tresses, hissing at the sting as you snag the same knot you’re clawing away at.

“(Father’s Name)? Ya down there?”

You throw your head back at the sound of Daryl’s voice, the droplets causing the mud to run down your face. You hiss at the feeling of your waterlogged hair hitting your back, and your jaw hangs low when you come face to face with the hunter.

“Fuck.” 

Is all you can say. You know you have a fair bit of explaining to do.

Daryl looks on at the sight in front of him. The fact that you’ve deceived him doesn’t currently matter. All he can see is this beautiful woman standing in front of him. He should have seen it earlier, really. He’s noticing every little detail about you now that you’re unmasked. The way your eyes are twinkling, the way your lips curve, your figure. He can’t believe it.

“Daryl, I’m beggin’ you, please don’t tell Joe or the others. I know I got some explainin’ to do.” you rub at the dew on your face as you close in on him, “I couldn’t risk it. A woman in a group of men? I’d be vulnerable. I’m beggin’ you, don’t tell them. I’ll do anythin’ ya want if it means keepin’ it to yerself.”

You take both of his hands in your smaller ones, staring him right in the eyes ever so desperately. When Daryl looks down, you half expect him to pull away. But he doesn’t pull away. He simply looks back up and studies you once more.

“Nah, ya don’t have to do anythin’. I ain’t gonna tell ‘em. Yer secret’s safe with me.” 

You swear you see a flicker of a smile on the man’s face. Without thinking, nor asking permission, you pull him into a hug and squeeze him as tight as you possibly can as a way of thanking him. You can’t put your gratitude into words. You’re surprised when you feel him gradually place his arms around you in a reciprocated hug. You finally pull back after what seems like minutes, stepping back and flashing him a pearly smile that stuns him.

“Yer probably wonderin’ what my real name is, huh?” 

You ask as you stroll over to your jacket. All Daryl can do is gawk at you. He’s still trying to register that you’ve fooled a group of a dozen men all this time. He clears his throat and nods.

“Yeah, I wanna know.” 

He scratches at the stubble beginning to form along his jawline.

“It’s (Y/N). But you’ll have to go by my father’s name when we’re around the group.”

 _Pretty name for a pretty girl_ , he thinks.

You wring your hair out and roughly dry it in your jacket, combing your fingers through it before wrapping it all back up and pulling your beanie back over your head.

“C’mon, they’re gonna be wonderin’ where we’ve got to.” 

He finally breaks the silence between the two of you before he ends up staring at you again.

You giggle at how dumbfounded Daryl looks. He’s still trying to get his head around it all. Not only that - he knows he’s already starting to fall for you.


End file.
